sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/25 Aug 2016
23:51:03 QUIT Soulwarriorsexpert67 has warped out 23:51:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Stevi?Qwerty?Soul? 23:53:10 QUIT Soulwarriorsexpert67 has warped out 23:53:56 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 23:54:22 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: welp/ 23:54:29 CHAT Periandlapis007: Qwerty 23:54:35 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: Peri 23:54:36 CHAT Periandlapis007: can you see the pm? 23:54:41 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: yes 23:54:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Jooiin 23:56:00 CHAT Qwertyuiopscout123: eb\veryone wqarped out tho lol 23:56:07 CHAT Raelcontor: crie 23:57:40 JOIN Regimango has warped in 23:58:10 CHAT Zynethyst: hi regi 23:58:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi regi 23:59:13 QUIT Qwertyuiopscout123 has warped out 23:59:15 CHAT Regimango: hi 23:59:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: Wassup? 00:00:34 CHAT Regimango: not mucch, school gettin hectic with assignments and stuff 00:00:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 00:00:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: Yeh 00:01:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hwy regi?Wanna RP? 00:01:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: If you have duh tic to time 00:01:32 CHAT Regimango: Soz, i would but i've gotta go in ten minutes, im working on a drama thing 00:01:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: (Yeh I'm on homework) 00:02:44 CHAT Regimango: we have to analyse this play called 'straight white men' not even joking 00:03:03 CHAT Periandlapis007: Om 00:05:02 CHAT Regimango: its like a satire on privilege 00:05:46 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:06:01 CHAT Regimango: rip scared them off 00:06:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Pikachu use pipipipipipika 00:07:04 QUIT Regimango has warped out 00:07:05 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:07:19 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 00:08:10 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi 00:09:27 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:12:15 JOIN LunarScald has warped in 00:13:30 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 00:14:16 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:14:45 CHAT LunarScald: wb 00:15:27 CHAT Periandlapis007: Thank you!' 00:15:57 CHAT LunarScald: :3 00:16:41 CHAT Periandlapis007: So my teacher asked me if I rather cough up a kitten or sneeze a hamster... 00:17:20 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me backs away slowly 00:18:18 CHAT LunarScald: id rather do neither 00:19:23 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'd rather die of loneliness tbh 00:19:31 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: But that's just me 00:19:47 CHAT Periandlapis007: Exactly 00:23:05 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:24:19 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 00:26:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bored 00:26:33 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:26:36 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:26:42 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:27:18 JOIN Nicnuc01 has warped in 00:27:43 CHAT Nicnuc01: Heya! 00:27:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi! 00:28:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: PM? 00:28:04 CHAT Nicnuc01: Ye. 00:40:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 00:42:03 CHAT LunarScald: aaa 00:42:22 CHAT LunarScald: i wanna rp so badly but not approved ;-; 01:00:33 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 01:02:22 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 01:07:34 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 01:10:03 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 01:14:06 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:26:04 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 01:26:45 CHAT Zynethyst: chats been dead 01:26:51 CHAT Zynethyst: for 26 min 01:32:37 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:40:02 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:41:36 CHAT Zynethyst: hi 01:42:57 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:43:57 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:45:34 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:45:55 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:46:21 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 01:47:30 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:47:36 QUIT Orange Diamond has warped out 01:47:41 JOIN Orange Diamond has warped in 19:09:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 19:29:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 19:49:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 20:03:41 JOIN LunarScald has warped in 20:19:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 20:21:48 JOIN HohkiTEC has warped in 20:21:56 CHAT HohkiTEC: Hi 20:23:41 QUIT HohkiTEC has warped out 20:39:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 20:48:14 JOIN Zynethyst has warped in 20:48:23 CHAT Zynethyst: big CHAT REVIVE 20:48:25 CHAT Zynethyst: FUCKING 20:48:26 CHAT Zynethyst: REVIVE 20:49:50 CHAT Raelcontor: .-. 20:50:31 CHAT Raelcontor: ._. 20:52:00 CHAT Zynethyst: what am i doing 20:52:19 CHAT Zynethyst: its because i always go here when chats dead and im pissed about it 20:52:19 CHAT Zynethyst: so 20:52:20 CHAT Zynethyst: ye 20:58:31 CHAT LunarScald: afk 20:58:44 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 21:09:35 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 21:12:20 JOIN LunarScald has warped in 21:12:30 CHAT LunarScald: REVIVE 21:12:34 CHAT LunarScald: REVIVAL SPELL 21:15:10 CHAT Zynethyst: big REVIVE 21:15:21 CHAT Zynethyst: COME ON SEASON 69420 21:15:25 CHAT Zynethyst: LETS GET SICKENING 21:15:33 CHAT Zynethyst: /me death drops and reverses that and drops dead 21:16:01 CHAT LunarScald: ok 21:16:56 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 21:17:45 CHAT LunarScald: Hi. 21:17:46 CHAT Raelcontor: .-. 21:18:14 CHAT LunarScald: ;_; 21:18:16 CHAT Leucippus: hi 21:19:06 CHAT LunarScald: lol its nearly been an entire day and i havent gotten my page approved x3 21:25:15 CHAT Raelcontor: its a damn shame people got them 21:25:17 CHAT Raelcontor: lives or whatever 21:27:40 CHAT LunarScald: yea 21:27:45 CHAT Raelcontor: livi's getting on it 21:27:50 CHAT Raelcontor: i belieeeve 21:28:05 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 21:28:06 CHAT LunarScald: yea 21:28:07 CHAT DearlySkies: what's up fucks 21:28:12 CHAT LunarScald: its an unhealthy habit 21:28:12 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm also doin' yea 21:28:17 CHAT LunarScald: "lives" 21:28:47 CHAT LunarScald: why would you want a lie, thats a worse habit than idk 21:29:01 CHAT Raelcontor: does a split i know what to draw but it's gonna make me cry 21:29:20 CHAT LunarScald: wut 21:29:47 CHAT Raelcontor: was abt to ask dani about watching me draw but 21:29:50 CHAT Raelcontor: :^) 21:30:15 CHAT DearlySkies: yeah i'm gonna like leave in an hour or something 21:30:22 CHAT LunarScald: or in other words (pearl) 21:31:46 CHAT LunarScald: hmhow tf 21:31:55 CHAT LunarScald: wait what 21:32:02 CHAT Raelcontor: .-. 21:32:04 CHAT Raelcontor: ._. 21:32:21 CHAT LunarScald: how the frick do you get someone to acknowledge your char requests 21:32:29 CHAT LunarScald: k lemme give an example 21:32:40 CHAT Leucippus: advertise it 21:33:09 CHAT LunarScald: but advertising is for "that" type of people, i learnt that from small youtube channels who advertise 21:33:19 CHAT Raelcontor: "how the frick" i didnt know we were 12 y/os in the youtube comments 21:33:26 CHAT Raelcontor: "WHAT THE HECK!!" 21:33:29 CHAT DearlySkies: but 21:33:29 CHAT Raelcontor: "heck you" 21:33:32 CHAT DearlySkies: but livi and i 21:33:33 CHAT DearlySkies: we just 21:33:34 CHAT Raelcontor: "shut the fuck off kid" 21:33:54 CHAT DearlySkies: bilivi and i just went through the character review requests 21:34:16 CHAT LunarScald: what 21:34:42 CHAT LunarScald: lemme see because im p sure i made a thread 21:34:48 CHAT DearlySkies: yeah 21:34:57 CHAT LunarScald: oh wait 21:35:02 CHAT DearlySkies: livi approved your char 21:35:08 CHAT LunarScald: oh lol 21:35:11 CHAT DearlySkies: and i marked it approved on the thread 21:35:12 CHAT DearlySkies: yea 21:35:13 CHAT DearlySkies: mmGURL 21:35:13 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 21:35:20 CHAT LunarScald: i was expecting a notification that someone said "approved" or "not approved" lol 21:35:34 CHAT Raelcontor: ....-.... 21:35:40 CHAT Raelcontor: ...._.... 21:35:50 CHAT LunarScald: eh its fine .-. 21:36:25 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 21:41:51 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 21:45:19 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 21:46:49 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 21:48:05 JOIN Noah the Dragonborn has warped in 21:50:02 QUIT Noah the Dragonborn has warped out 21:50:32 CHAT DearlySkies: ........okay 21:51:03 QUIT DearlySkies has warped out 21:52:55 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 22:10:18 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 22:16:42 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 22:18:21 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:18:38 QUIT Zynethyst has warped out 22:21:34 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 22:23:04 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:31:07 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:33:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:37:45 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 22:49:54 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 22:54:17 QUIT Raelcontor has warped out 23:01:19 JOIN Raelcontor has warped in 23:18:44 JOIN LunarScald has warped in 23:29:04 QUIT LunarScald has warped out 23:39:34 CBOT De Bot Millennium Star: Nothing to log... Is anybody there? 23:55:10 JOIN Lapizza Lazulia has warped in 23:56:35 QUIT Lapizza Lazulia has warped out 2016 04 23